


Touch Me

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Musicals, Oswald is bitter over what happened with Ed, Victor doesn't believe in wearing shirts at home, sex on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: Oswald is finding many new ways to shed off the remnants of his old life and the memories of the man who betrayed him, having a helping hand moves the process along faster.





	Touch Me

It had been weeks since the last time Oswald had had a drink, God how he had missed alcohol. He had missed his normal clothes, he had missed his large lush mansion, and he missed the near never ending supply of alcohol he kept down in the cellar. At first, he hadn’t planned on drinking, but when him and his small army entered the main room and he saw the painting he’d paid nearly a thousand dollars for there in the center of the room defaced, well it had thrown him into a mood. A mood that had highly confused Bridget and Victor, Ivy had just smiled and watched giddily as the small black haired man picked up a letter opener and started to stab into the painting screaming about ‘stupid riddles’.

Safe to say when he had finally begun to calm himself he turned to alcohol as well as a casual tour of his home to see what, if anything else Ed had defaced. 

While going through his bedroom he did note that Ed had stolen his old bowler hat and a pair of leather gloves, of course he had. 

He couldn’t believe the bastard had the gull to go back to the mansion after shooting him and dumping him into the river.

Oswald placed his free hand against his stomach, even through his clothes he could just feel the roughness of the fresh scar.

“Bastard” He muttered to himself before taking another long drink from the bottle he clutched tightly in his hand.

Around midnight he found himself rather drunk, he lounged on the couch in the living room with a new bottle in hand. Ivy was seated on the small coffee table chatting to him, he barely paid attention to a thing she was saying, but he did notice she kept moving her hands around. She talked with her hands too much, kind of like Ed. He was a bit relieved when the girl left the room, but twenty minutes she returned to her spot in front of him.

“Ivy, what are you doing?” He asked feeling annoyance flood him once more when she grabbed hold of his face and pulled him closer to her, she nearly pulled him off the couch and onto the floor.

“Shut up, I need you to be still.”

He noticed the black eyeliner in her hand and the tube of lipstick set beside her on the table.

“Ivy, I swear to God if you….”

“Stop being such a baby, you were whining so much earlier I thought you’d feel better if I made you look pretty.”

He grunted in annoyance, he had the urge to smack her hand away, but he had to admit the child had grown on him significantly over the weeks of knowing her. He really hated to admit that to himself, but she had an endearing way about her once he got past her endless energy and her positive nature, that and her obsession with the outdoors. She had sneaked in at least twelve plants since they arrived at the manor.

Oswald did as he was told and remained perfectly still as she lined his eyes with thick amounts of eye liner, coated his eyelids with glimmering black eyeshadow, and then painted his lips blood red. He stopped her when she began to reach for the blush she had brought along with her.

“Okay I draw the line there, no blush.”

She sat back and pouted, arms folded across her chest.

“Why not?”

“I feel I already look like a dime store hooker.”

Ivy tilted her head to the side and looked him over considering it, “Not really, here look for yourself.”

She picked up a small hand mirror and held it up in front of him.

It didn’t look too tragically terrible, he hated to say it, but it really didn’t. The red made his normally thin lips look a bit full, the green and blue in his eyes seemed much brighter. He didn’t exactly love the dramatic winged eyeliner, but he bit his tongue deciding he wasn’t going to insult what she seemed so proud of.

“It looks great, Ivy.” He complimented giving a tight-lipped smile.

She sat the mirror to the side and smiled proudly down at him.

“See, I can already tell that you feel better.”

Oswald took a small drink from the bottle, he wasn’t going to agree with her, but between the warmth the alcohol spread through him, the safety of being home again, and the makeup his friend just applied on him…He did feel significantly better than he had a few hours ago. 

When Ivy left the room, he decided to slow down his drinking, just enough to sober up the tiniest bit. While he was busy not drinking, he began going through his record collection, just to ensure that Ed hadn’t stolen anything else from him. As he went through his records he noticed his, well their Amy Whinehouse album was setting out on top of the cabinet that held the others.

“What the hell?”

He remembered when they had gone record shopping together, months back, and discovered that they both had a love for the soul diva’s music. It was one of a thousand things they shared in common, perhaps they had been too similar for it to really work out in the long run, or perhaps he had just monumentally fucked it all up.

Oswald sighed as he slid the album back into its rightful place amongst the others. 

Most of his collection consisted of punk groups and Norwegian metal bands, music that Ed detested, because he didn’t really see the point in it. The bottom shelf held classical and opera, Ed’s musical taste; he made a note to himself to burn those once he found something he wanted to listen to.

“Oh you’ll do,” he said to himself as he picked one out from his collection. 

He removed the record from the sleeve and placed it on the player, he turned it on and within a few seconds Richard O’ Brian was singing about science fiction. 

Oswald had had a deep love for rock operas and for musicals, especially Rocky Horror Picture Show. The first time he had seen it on TV he had been so excited, he wanted to be as violent and dashing as Dr. Frank N’ Furter. Somebody who could get anything they wanted and nobody would dare to really cross him or fuck with him, of course he didn’t want to reach the same end.

He laughed when he realized just like the main antagonist of the film he had been betrayed by the man he trusted and shot, except there had been no attractive shirtless man to try and come to his rescue or cry over his body. Instead he’d been fished out of the river by a crazy red haired girl who turned out to actually be a strange fourteen-year old experiencing the oddest growth spurt.

As the record played on, Oswald collected Ed’s records. He managed to get all twenty of them and sat them in a stack on the coffee table, one by one he picked them up and tossed them into the roaring fire. He watched as the vinyl and cardboard began to melt and pop, warping and glistening like a gross black goop.

“Oh look, it’s Isabella’s favorite album.” 

He gave it a good toss into the fire laughing as it melted.

Oswald paused for just a moment in his record tossing when he heard the creak of the floorboards as somebody walked up behind him. 

“Ivy I’m a bit preoccupied right now.”

“Is this a bad time?”

He dropped the record he just picked up back onto the table and turned around to face the man who just spoke.

Victor Fries stood there, icy blue eyes looking between Oswald and the fire.

Oswald forced a smile as he beamed up at the rather tall man. “Not at all, care to join me for a drink?”

He picked up the long-abandoned bottle that sat on the table and held it out in offering to his friend. Victor was still trying to read his features, to see exactly what was wrong with the other man, but wisely chose not to really pursue a line of questioning. He stepped closer to Oswald and took the proffered bottle, he looked over the label before bringing the lip of the bottle to his mouth, tilting his head back and taking a long drink.

Oswald caught himself staring, eyes wandering from Victor’s bobbing Adam’s apple down to his broad chest, down to the outline of his ab muscles, and he forced himself to stop when he got to lower areas he knew he should not be staring at. 

Against better judgement he found himself staring at Victor, a lot. It didn’t help that from day one the man seemed to have a terrible habit of being shirtless. He claimed it was because being alone in the mountains he’d had no reason to worry about shirts and considering this was his new temporary home, he saw no reason to really dress up. Not that Oswald was complaining, he found it rather difficult to complain.

“So, what are you burning?” Victor asked as he handed the bottle back to him.

Oswald looked back over his shoulder, “Oh just some records that belonged to somebody.”

“Your, friend?” 

He found himself smiling at the unsure way that he said the word ‘friend’, like he had no clue in what way he should label the relationship that Oswald and Ed had had.

“Hm yes, my friend.”

Oswald took a drink from the bottle, he sat it back down on the table and picked up another album, this time he held it out for the other man to take.

He to an extent expected his friend to reject the album and to tell him about how foolish this entire thing was, but he was pleasantly surprised and happy when instead he took the album from him and came closer.

Oswald felt odd having Victor standing beside him, he watched as he looked over the sleeve of the album checking to see what band he was about to turn into a pool of goo.

“Classical? That has never been my style, I’ve always been more of a hard rock and metal guy myself.” He commented before tossing it into the fire.

“Really, me too. Ed always insisted classical is much more stimulating to the mind.” 

Victor laughed, a sound Oswald hadn’t heard often from the man.

“I had a boyfriend in high school who was like that, complete band geek. He thought because I loved science and psychology so much that we would have everything in common, he threw a fit when he found out I like old school punk bands.”

“A boyfriend?”

“Yeah, was this guy your first….Boyfriend?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call him that, I was foolish to think he would even be interested in me.”

Oswald threw another record into the fire, at this point the melted vinyl to fire ratio was getting unbalanced and the worst smell was beginning to cloud the room. 

With a defeated sigh, Oswald picked up the bottle, he took another drink from it as he made his way to the large window. He sat the bottle down and opened the window letting in cool air and letting out the stench of burning plastics, the last thing he needed was the girls coming downstairs to see what he was doing.

He picked up the bottle again, holding it loosely in his hand as he stared out at the expansive landscape that made up his property. His father had been right about how this place was broken off from the city, its festering madness, but in a way, it locked up its own sort of melancholy and madness.

Victor came up behind him, he gently took the bottle from his hand and took a long drink for himself. Oswald turned around to face him, finding that the older man was standing quite close to him, close enough he could touch.

“Why wouldn’t he be interested in you?”

Oswald looked away, he was having a hard time really making eye contact, and at this proximity he couldn’t get away with blatant staring.

“I’m a freak”

It was true, who could love a freak?

He tensed when Victor took hold of his chin turning his head so that he had to face him, Oswald stared up into his eyes. He could feel the slight chill from his mostly dead skin, he could see the dead paleness to him, there was something ethereal and beautiful about the man. Something that sent a chill down his spine that had nothing to do with the faint chill touching his skin.

“Don’t say that about yourself, you’re actually rather handsome. Attractive, I also didn’t know you were much into makeup.”

“I-I am, sometimes, but well Ivy did this. I normally don’t look this gaudy.”

Victor smirked at him, he stroked his skin with the pad of his thumb.

“I like how it looks, it suits you.”

With that he let go and stepped away.

Oswald watched as he went to the small loveseat.

Now he felt less shy about staring or watching, he was getting a familiar feeling, something akin to the feeling Ed had given him so many nights ago. After Ed had nearly died to save him, the two of them had sat together on that same couch. Now Victor sat there, legs spread, eyes shining in the dark, skin glistening, and he took long drinks from a now nearly empty bottle of booze. 

In his mind, he clung onto the fact he had just been called attractive, handsome. He hadn’t heard those words before, people complimented him, but never his face. They complimented the things he adorned himself with, the things that he used to hide the things he hated about himself from his busted leg to his scarred-up torso.

Oswald slowly approached him, Victor’s eyes were on him watching him. He stopped before him, looking down at the older man waiting for a sign of what he should do next.

“Victor, you are…..I hope I’m not reading the situation the wrong way.” 

He felt awkward, he felt like a total idiot, but there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach and a screaming in his head telling him to just go for it. Take the chance he should have taken with Ed. Victor set the bottle to the side, he sat up, and placed a hand on Oswald’s lower back pulling him forward. Oswald lost his footing falling down against the larger man, he placed his hands against Victor’s chest, his body was almost completely on top of him, face inches from his. 

Victor’s hands moved to his hips pulling him up so he was now seated on his lap.

“Hi” Oswald breathed out, he laughed nervously.

He found his breathing was heavy, Victor’s bare chest felt firm beneath his touch. He noted how Victor was looking at his lips, Oswald sighed when the other man reached up running his thumb across his painted bottom lip smearing his lipstick. He parted his lips, tongue poking against Victor’s thumb, the older man smiled at him.

“Hi to you, I meant what I said Oswald.”

Oswald closed his eyes, he took hold of Victor’s wrist.

“You’re quite handsome yourself.”

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt he should go with what felt right. He knew what he wanted, the things he had casually fantasized about in the days since he had met this man. 

He opened his eyes, he did what he could to maintain eye contact as he pressed a light kiss against the underside of the other man’s wrist.

Victor moved his other hand to his hair, stroking his fingers through soft black locks. 

“You’re beautiful”

“Where did all this come from?” Oswald asked as he placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

“Around the time I stopped thinking you were an arrogant ass, then you came downstairs dressed up, and I noticed all the times you’ve been checking me out.”

“Oh, sorry about that. I normally don’t behave that way, I promise.”

“No, no I like it.”

Oswald could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he felt light headed and anxious about what to do next. The cool reassuring hand traveling up and down his back soothed him, he closed his eyes as he leaned forward pressing his lips to Victor’s. The coolness shocked him, sent shivers down his spine, but the heat of his own body seemed to devour the coldness. Victor kissed him back leading him in a good deep pace, his tongue swiped over Oswald’s lower lip before he gave a sharp nip making the smaller man whine. Oswald’s hands slowly moved down over his chest, to his stomach, and stopped at the hem of his jeans. Victor’s hands moved down to his ass giving a firm squeeze as he pulled his partner fully against him, Oswald’s back arched.

“Victor…” he moaned against his lips.

He went from his lips to his jawline leaving open mouthed kisses, staining his pale bluish skin with red. 

He took the risk and moved his hand to the older man’s crotch, hand pressing against the slight bulge he felt there, he could just feel the outline of his half hard cock through his jeans. The man beneath him moaned, head tossed back against the couch. Oswald kissed down his neck, he pressed his tongue against his skin licking a trail down to his collar bones. 

Victor grabbed a fistful of his hair tugging hard, he stared into the smaller man’s wide lust filled eyes getting lost in just how gorgeous he was with his dramatic eye makeup and his smeared lipstick. He kissed him hungrily, tongue invading his mouth. He began undoing the knot in the black-tie Oswald wore, he slipped it from around his neck and tossed it to the floor, he unbuttoned his dress shirt knowing his friend would be angry with him if he just ripped the thing off.

He kissed down Oswald’s neck and chest, he pressed firm kisses against each scar.

He only stopped when the smaller man got up off of him, for a moment he worried he had done something to upset him or hurt him.

Victor watched as Oswald removed his shirt the rest of the way dropping it to the floor, the look of pure desire remained in his green eyes as he stared down at him. He did his best to not look too long at the scar from the bullet wound, he knew that of all marks was a very touchy subject. 

He grabbed Oswald by the hips pulling him a bit closer, he kissed his left then right hip, he felt fingers lovingly combing through his curled white hair. Victor kissed each inch of skin available to him, he placed his mouth against the bulge in the front of the younger man’s tight black dress pants.

“Oh fuck, Victor….”

The sound of his moaning was beautiful, his voice shaky, and needy. 

He pressed his tongue against his hardness, Oswald gave a hard tug to his hair making him smirk as he pulled his head back.

“You are absolutely stunning…” 

Victor made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Oswald’s pants, he knew the other man tended to be impatient and he doubted with something like this that his patience to be teased was very high. He slowly pulled his pants and boxer shorts down revealing his heavy hard cock. 

Oswald blushed and looked away from him, Victor couldn’t help but chuckle at how shy he seemed again.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You’re shy, it’s cute.”

“Shut up”

He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock giving a slow teasing stroke, he leaned forward flicking his tongue against the tip. 

“Fuck” Oswald shouted out, hips jerking in response to the pleasure that shot through him.

Victor took the head into his mouth, tongue circling it as his hand continued to give short strokes. He tasted the saltiness of pre-cum dripping on his tongue as he continued to lick and suck. He took more of him into his mouth, sucking more firmly. 

Oswald’s fingers were buried in his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he pushed at his head.

“Victor please, please I need….”

He moved his hand from his cock to his balls, fingers lightly skimming along the taut skin. Again, Oswald’s hips jerked in response pushing his cock further into Victor’s mouth, he moved his hands to his hips gripping firmly to try and hold him still.

He had to admit though he loved the reactions he was pulling from him, the moans and cries of pleasure were doing something to him, it was nice to see him just let go. Victor looked up at his face or what he could see of it. Oswald had his head tossed back, eyes shut tightly, lips parted as he continued with moans of ‘please Victor please’.

Victor pulled back until only the tip of his cock was left in his mouth, he went back to his previous action of teasing little licks and light sucking. Oswald groaned obviously frustrated, he lowered his head to glare pointedly at his partner.

The irritation and frustration grew when Victor pulled off completely, he smiled up at him.

“Why did you stop?”

“We aren’t really home alone, now if we were in your bed…..Then that could be different.”

Oswald lowered himself onto his lap, once more straddling him. Victor’s hands immediately went to his hips, he pulled him against him.

“How so?” He asked curiously, he pressed his face against the taller man’s neck, pressing gentle kisses down to his shoulder.

“I’ll show you another time, right now though I should take care of you.” 

Victor kissed the top of his head, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking him again. Oswald bit into his shoulder to muffle his moans and cries of pleasure this time.

“Now you’re trying to be quiet.”

Another harder bite to his shoulder before Oswald pulled back so he could look at him.

“I liked your mouth better than your hand.”

Yet his hips jerked when Victor’s thumb swiped back and forth over the tip of his cock, he moved his hand down to his balls giving a gentle squeeze that had him moaning loudly.

“Later, in your room.” He leaned in kissing against his chest.

“I’ll make you scream, we can make a day out of it.”

Oswald placed his hand on the back of his neck, fingers stroking against his skin.

He gave shallow thrusts up into the older man’s fist, he knew Oswald would enjoy it if he let him fuck him. The small couch was not the greatest place in the world for that, this was fine for now even if it wasn’t completely what his friend was craving.

“Hey, get on the couch, I’ll get back to what you like.”

The smaller man eagerly removed himself from his lap, he seated himself on the couch.

Victor got up from the couch, he stood before the smaller man looking over him. Oswald took himself in his hand stroking himself with the same slow motions that Victor had been doing just seconds before, his eyes were roaming over his body as he continued to tease himself.

“You’re gorgeous” 

He lowered himself to his knees between his spread legs, he placed his hands on his thighs. Victor trailed kisses up along the inside of both thighs, fingers brushed through his hair. He looked up at his friend, he kept eye contact as he flicked his tongue against his balls. He moved on to his cock, this time he skipped past the teasing and took the entirety of his length into his mouth. The moans and shouts from before came back full force, begging and curses falling from his swollen painted lips. Victor’s fingers dug into the pale flesh of his thighs as he continued to suck him, head bobbing up and down his cock as his saliva coated his heated skin.

“Victor I’m….Fuck I’m….”

He pulled back only keeping the head in his mouth as he licked along the underside of his erection. Oswald cried out his name when he came, Victor continued to suck him swallowing what he could while what he couldn’t ended up running down his partner’s shaft. 

Victor only pulled off completely when he felt Oswald’s cock begin to fully soften, he leaned up pressing a loving kiss to his lips, Oswald ran his tongue across his lower lip tasting himself on him. He placed a hand on the back of his head holding him there as he deepened the kiss into something more urgent, sucking on his lower lip. 

The smirk on Oswald’s face when they broke apart was charming, something dangerous and sexual to it.

“You should get dressed and go get cleaned up, get some rest.”

“Do you want to stay in my room tonight?”

Victor kissed him, “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“You can show me what else you can do with your mouth in the morning.”

“Don’t we have a meeting with the girls?”

Oswald rolled his eyes, “They always sleep in, besides Ivy gets bored so easily when I talk about business matters.”

“Fine, just put your pants on and meet me upstairs.”

Victor gave him one more kiss before he left the room leaving Oswald the privacy to gather his pants and shirt from the floor.

As Oswald dressed he looked towards the dying fire, the remains of the records, and the remains of a life he promised himself he would leave behind. He could start something new, something slow, and without the pressure of not being enough.


End file.
